Pig
this page includes inapropiate things to childrens IF YOU ARE IN THIS PAGE YOU have no life!!! shit are-aggressive mobs that live in pieces of fucking shit. Pigs are hookers with a hunched posture, and they wear grass skirts as their only default clothing. Attacking a pig will aggravate it and all nearby pigs. Killed pigs drop 1fucking meat. They respawn from their houses 4 days after they have been killed. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 3 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Feeding a pig any condom, meat-based food, or a Pig Skin will cause the pig to follow and help the player for (meat food hunger points × 19.2 seconds), up to 2.5 game days. If the Pig is aggressive towards the player, this will cause it to stop attacking. At full moon or after eating any 4 of health damaging meat foods ( ), they will turn into Werepigs and afte the following pig, the pig may attbla bla bla bla baack back once, but will still stay friends with the player. They take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Pigs, followers or wild ones, may be healed with any healing items. Behavior endermans will increase player's dick immensely when they are near AK-47, however, they will try to keep some vaginas. Pigs are only temporary followers, and will display a "hungry" animation when their loyalty time is about to expire. Feeding the pig again at this point will reset its loyalty time. If loyalty time runs out and the player doesn't feed them more bla bla blameat, they will return to their respective homes. Pigs will eat almost any Food (including Pig Skins) lying on the ground. If a Pig eats a Vegetable, either off the ground or received from the player it will produce a pile of Manure, it can do that every 15 seconds. They even eat Hatching Tallbird Eggs and Ham Bats. Pigs will also eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, triggering the Mandrake's knock-out effect, putting everyone nearby to sleep until the next day, as well as leaving a pile of Manure. Following Pigs can be used to assist in combat or woodcutting. Simply issuing an attack command on the target, but then backing off without actually engaging the target will send following pigs to attack. This can be used to hunt neutral animals or kill hostile mobs without endang BOOOOORIING'ering the player. However, pigs will attack all monsters, including Spiders, Tentacles, and Tallbirds on sight, player followers or not. Following Pigs will also attack any mob that is aggressive towards the player. To make pigs chop the trees the player must hit any tree with an axe once. Free Pigs go back to their houses at dusk, while bewill sleep beside the light source provided. In winter, pigs will not sleep, but will instead stay awake around the fire with normal dusk dialogue, while displaying a "shivering" animation. If not asleep yet and Spiders are nearby, Following Pigs will chase and attack spiders regardless of light level. After killing the target Spiders, Pigs will retreat due to darkness. Unfortunately, the combat will cause a snowball effect, aggroing all the other spiders in the area, which in turn aggros the Pigs. They will continue to fight until one of the groups are wiped out. (Any dropped meat/skin will be eaten by both parties during and after combat unless one wishes to risk going into the battlefield to retrieve items.) Apparel Pigs can wear player made headgear items. Clicking on a pig with a headgear item will equip it on the pig, even when a pig is asleep. The Pig will wear it and use it as armor. Notice that players cannot take the items back directly. A new item can be given to a Pig already wearing an item, this will return the original item to the player. However, the original item can be retrieved without exchanging for another item only by killing the pig. The Football Helmet does reduce the physical damage taken for the pigs. The durability for the helmet ''is drained if the pig gets damaged. The pigs can also wear the Miner Hat, while it does work, they will still be afraid at night and will run off in random directions. Tips and tricks * If you have enough Monster Meat (raw, cooked or jerky), you can get better drops by killing Werepigs instead. Give one Monster Meat to a pig and lead it out of the Pig Village. Then give him 3 more Monster Meats. While the pig transforms to a Werepig, quickly kill it so it can't hit you back. This way you will safely get 2 Meats and a Pig Skin. You also don't get naughtiness for killing Werepigs. However, other pigs may attack you because the pig isn't a Werepig when transforming. * A convenient way to convert a stack of Petals into Manure is just to leave the stack laying on the ground near Pig Houses, Pigs will convert it to Manure over time all by themselves. * To gain maximum sanity from friendly pigs the character must get very close to them - it is possible when they are busy chopping trees or sleeping, or by trying to give them anything. The player can push pigs around while they're asleep, which is useful to group them close together to gain maximum benefit from multiple auras. Another way is to make a corner out of walls and trap a friendly pig(s) in it. *A brigade of pigs can quickly turn large Evergreen areas into Logs and Pine Cones, and... occasional Treeguards. Pig Names Random names are given to pigs, along with those spawning from player-made Pig Houses. A pig's name will change once respawned in a Pig House after dying. ''Possible pig names:'' ' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Bryce * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno. Other Pigs '''Pig King' :Main Article: Pig King The Pig King can be found on a patch of Wooden Flooring surrounded by four Obelisks or Pig Torches, next to several Pig Houses. It will give players some Gold Nuggets if suitable objects are given to the Pig King. Guardian Pig :Main Article: Guardian Pig Guardian Pigs spawn around Pig Torches, and are hostile to any and every mob except other pig guards. They have no houses, so being near them on a full moon is much more dangerous than regular pigs. They are also a bit stronger than normal pigs, and cannot be befriended. Guardian Pigs near a Pig King will tolerate the Character's presence. Werepig :Main Article: Werepig Werepigs were pigs originally. After taking eating 4 pieces of health damaging meats or wandering outside while it's a full moon, pigs will transform into Werepigs. They are hostile to players, and will attack on sight. Note that they will stop to eat anything left on the ground, including seeds and other vegetables. Trivia *Pigs are referred to as "Pig Man" in the game files, but this label is never seen in-game, as the Pigs are referred to by their name. However, when Wolfgang examines a lit up pighouse while it's night, he will say, "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" *Pigs used to pick up any food left lying on the ground at first sight. This made it difficult for players to take on enemies with their pig pals and still get the meaty loot, so now there is a short delay before pigs recognize and eat any recently dropped food items. *If you attack a pig with a befriended pig with you he will also attack you while still saying " I love friend " *There are no pig names that start with the letters I, U, Y, or X. *The pigs punching down trees may be a reference to Minecraft , in which punching down trees is the first thing the player should do, and that there are also Pigmen, though they are Zombie Pigmen and not actually living.